


sunday morning warmth.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Complete, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post-War, Top Charlie, literally just wrote and posted at 1 am, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: Basically, a sweet morning of Harry and Charlie waking up in each other's arms, even if they're not fully awake, they are by the end of it.//awful summary i know the notes are better





	sunday morning warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i read this uber sweet story today and i just had to write something to work through these warm and fuzzy feelings  
> so  
> this is post war w/ harry being in his mid-twenties  
> also this is basically just soft morning sex  
> ** also! harry is a teacher, but not at hogwarts, but at a small wizarding school in romania

Warmth was the first thing Harry registered. 

He wasn't sure if it was the bright morning light that filtered through the curtains that woke him, or if it was the soft fingers trailing over the side of his face. 

His eyes blinked open to meet slightly sleepy icy blue ones looking fondly at him. 

"Charlie," Harry groaned, his eyes shutting again as he leaned into the warm hand, "It's a Sunday, why are we up?" 

Charlie chuckled at Harry's whine, placing a kiss on the tip of the wizard's nose, "It's half past noon," He grinned, pulling the shorter male towards him, "And I thought it was time you woke up." 

Harry groaned again, rolling onto his stomach to shove his face in the pillow, "'M tired," Harry's muffled voice said. 

A hand on his lower back made Harry tilt his head and peak an eye open at the redhead. The smile in Charlie's eyes never left as the hand boldly slid further down and into Harry's pajama pants. It was late May, and a warm one at that so there was only a need for pants. 

"I think I know of a way or two to properly wake you up," The male mused, his hand now fully in Harry's pants, gripping and kneading his arse. 

Harry hummed in approval, eyes closing again to lean towards Charlie, "I'll let you do most of the work since it was your idea." 

With a grin, Charlie sat up and slowly pulled Harry's pant's and underwear down in one go, "I have no problems with spoiling you," He hummed, leaning down to kiss Harry between his shoulder blades, "I like being able to take care of you." 

Harry always blushed whenever he undressed in front of Charlie, or whenever Charlie undressed him as this was the case today. And the kiss pressed to his back warmed him up in the sweetest of ways. 

Harry was surprised, but not surprised when the larger male straddled his thighs and started to knead his lower back and shoulders. 

He groaned underneath Charlie's calloused and warm hands, his muscles easily unwinding and turning to mush under the skilled hands. He never realized how tense he could be even when he first wakes up. It must come with teaching kids weekly and all day. Maybe that was why Snape was always irritable and harsh. He certainly felt that way sometimes. 

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked as his hands left Harry's back to reach for his wand on the nightstand. 

"Just how talented your hands are," Harry mused, watching Charlie waved his wand with a whispered spell and instantly recognizing the glossy substance now coating the man's fingers and a rush of arousal shot through him. 

"My fingers are just as talented," Charlie said as he trailed the lubed digits down Harry's crack, "But I'm sure you're already intimately aware of my skill." 

Again, Harry flushed at the words. It always surprised him at how bold Charlie was whenever it came to him. He was always calm and subdued around anyone else, but when he became interested in Harry all those years ago, he made his interest known. 

Harry inched up and arched into Charlie as his dry hand spread his cheeks and the lube covered teased at his entrance. 

The dragon handler simply traced the hole with the wet digit, making Harry squirm and twitch beneath him.

"Charlie..." Harry whined as Charlie still refused to breach him, "I swear-" 

"No worries, love," Charlie grinned, "I'll make you feel good." 

With that, Charlie easily pushed two slicked fingers into Harry, making a heady moan rip out of Harry's throat at the unexpected pleasure. 

Seeing as they were intimate last night, Charlie's fingers felt no resistance as he lazily thrust his fingers in and out of Harry. And soon enough a third and fourth finger slipped their way in as Charlie made it a goal to just barely miss Harry's prostate with every inward thrust of his fingers, positively infuriating Harry. 

"Fuck! Charlie, in me in me in me in me now, _please_ ," Harry begged, now propped up on his elbows and gripping the pillow beneath him for dear life. The lovely blush Charlie loved to get out of Harry dipping down his face and past his collar bones onto his chest, turning his lovely tan skin an enticing red. 

"Only since you asked so prettily," Charlie agreed, scooting back slight to slick up his cock and prop Harry's hips up with a few pillows before he slid his dick between Harry's ass cheeks. "Ready my love?" 

"Been ready since your ass woke me up too early," Harry tossed back, looking over his shoulder at the redhead to grin, "Fuck me." 

"With pleasure," Charlie grinned and pushed in with one smooth thrust of his hips. 

In the beginning, it was just a soft and lazy pace. 

Charlie was taking his time with every push and snap of his hip, not rushing their lovemaking, just enjoying each other's warmth and pleasure. 

Harry hummed in contentedness, slowly meeting Charlie's hips with every languid thrust, soft sighs, and moans leaving his lips with every gentle brush to his prostate. 

"I love you like this," Charlie moaned, gripping Harry's hips a bit night to slightly pick up his pace, "You always look so beautiful when you first wake up, all sleepy and open. You're always stunning, but waking up next to you makes me feel like I won some sort of lottery." 

Harry's face flushed with something besides arousal. His face glowing against the white pillowcase and sheets beneath him, "Charlie," He sighed, getting up off his elbows to his hands reaching back to take hold of Charlie's neck to pull him towards him, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Charlie said as his lips connected with Harry's in a sweet kiss. 

Harry smiled and pecked Charlie's lips as they separated, "No more kissing, as much as I love doing it, your breath reeks." 

Charlie laughed leaning back to thrust a harsh jab into Harry to make the younger feel as if the air had been knocked out of him, "Well yours isn't much better, love." 

Harry was at a loss for words as Charlie finally started fucking into him like he meant it. 

Gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and set a pace that easily kicked Harry back down onto his elbows and just _take_ what Charlie was giving him. Not that he was complaining, Harry loved the rougher side of Charlie, even after just waking up. 

"Ha-ah," Harry moaned brokenly as he suddenly felt a large warm hand encase his neglected cock between his legs, "Fuck- I'm so so so close Charlie." 

Charlie grunted as his hips fell out of their smooth rhythm, "Me too," He groaned as Harry pushed his hips back again to try to match Charlie's pace, "You feel so good-" 

"You too." 

"I'm-" With a broken moan of Harry's name, Charlie spilled inside of Harry, his hips stuttering as he climaxed. 

The rush of warmth inside of him, as well as the slight tightening of Charlie's hand around his prick, sent Harry tumbling over the edge, crying out Charlie's name as he did. 

Charlie pressed his forehead into Harry's back as they panted and tried to calm their thundering heartbeats. 

A handful of moments later, Charlie pulled out and flopped down next to Harry, pulling the younger wizard into his chest to spoon in. It was their ritual, no matter how gross they were, post-sex cuddling was a must, even before they cleaned themselves up. 

"I love you," Harry repeated, his hands tracing nonexistent patterns over Charlie's arms that wrapped around his middle.

"I love you too, Harry," Charlie pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, "So much. I hope you know that." 

"I do," Harry smiled. 

"Then will you finally let me put a ring on that finger?" Charlie asked. 

The slight waver of nervousness made Harry turn around to face the man he fell in love with years ago. They were so content and happy, yeah they talked about marriage, but it never occurred to Harry that it would actually happen. 

"Really?" Harry asked with bright eyes, lips already beaming with a bright smile. 

"Of course," Charlie mirrored Harry's smile with one of his. He let go of Harry to reach into his nightstand drawer and brought out a little black box, "I've had this for months since we've been dancing around the subject of marriage but never found the right time to pop the question." 

Harry smiled, eyes brimming with happy tears as Charlie opened the box to display a simple but perfect silver and black wedding band, "I love it, yes, please, I would love to marry you. You're an idiot to think I wouldn't." 

Charlie laughed as he slid the ring over Harry's finger, "I know, but like I said, sometimes I think I don't deserve you." 

"You stop that," Harry chastized, pulling Charlie into a kiss he said no more of, "I love _you_ Charlie, and it's me who doesn't deserve you. You're kind and passionate and loyal, and so outrageously handsome I feel blessed to call you mine." 

"I love you." Charlie breathed, kissing Harry with all of his might, pulling Harry in and making him moan with a tilt of his head. "Even if my breath's awful, you'll marry me?" 

Harry laughed and pushed Charlie away to roll onto his back and admire his ring, "Especially because your morning breath stinks, it means we really do love each other if we're willing to kiss through that nasty breath." 

Charlie peppered Harry's face with kisses until Harry finally gave and let Charlie snog him breathless. 

"Still want to stay in bed all day?" Charlie asked as they laid together. Cooled cum and flaky lube long forgotten and dried against them. 

"Nope!" Harry said with a pop to the 'p'. "We need to get up, We need to floo everyone to tell them we're getting married," Harry began brightly as he untangled himself from Charlie and got up, "Come on, we can share a shower before we eat and tell everyone." 

"I can think of something else I'd rather eat right now than breakfast," Charlie said with a lecherous grin as he followed Harry briskly into the bathroom, grabbing onto Harry's middle and making his giggle. 

"You perv," Harry flushed, leaning into the shower to turn on the hot water. 

"You love it." 

"I do," Harry agreed without shame, "Only because you always do good to your word." 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated  
> (*´▽`*)
> 
> //i'm on tumblr @snake-house


End file.
